Amo & Mascota
by myvmaru
Summary: Un perro puede serle muy fiel a su amo, pero un amo puede serle fiel a su perro?. MATTXMELLO.


Aclaraciones:

· **Negrita: Lo que los personajes dicen, titulos y/o cambios de escena.**

· _Cursiva: lo que el personaje principal del capitulo narra._

_· _"... " : Lo que piensa un personaje en el momento.

· Normal: historia en si.

**# DEATH NOTE NO ME PERTENECE, SI ASI FUERA, MATT Y MELLO SERIAN LOS PROTAGONISTAS Y FOLLARIAN A CADA MOMENTO XD. #**

._

**1. Mascota**

_Yo no puedo hacer nada que tú no me pidas. La forma en que me tratas, me hiere, pero aun me queda el suficiente orgullo para negarme a que sepas que me lastimas. Si lo supieras, de seguro te burlarías de mí._

- **oe! Matt! Me estas escuchando invecil! ¿?** – no hubo respuesta de su receptor. – **Oye! Pedazo de mierda!** – enfadándose mas y mas.

El pelirrojiso hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Mello, al fin y al cabo estaba jugando su juego favorito, y cuando hacia aquello no le prestaba atención a nada mas. Su cigarrillo se consumía lentamente, mientras se escuchaba solo el ruido de los botones de su jueguito. Mientras en otro lado, el rubio estallaba en ira por ser ignorado.

- **Tu!** – con venas por todas partes, apretando sus puños, acercándose al objeto de su odio. – **Tu Hijo… #3"#&!&%0034!** – gritándole fuertemente en su oreja y quitándole su juego.

- **Ey Mello! ¿Que te sucede?** – tranquilo como siempre.

- **Que no escuchas cuando te hablo? maldito animal!** – muy enfadado.

- **Emm… hablabas de tu chocolate ¿no?** –

- **No te hagas el chistoso! ¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?** – mirándolo con ira.

- **Emm... no.** –

- **TUUUUUUUUUU!** – agarrándolo de la polera, acercándolo a el.

- **Relájate, iré a comprar ahora…** - mirándolo calmado y ausente.

- **Matt... **– mirándolo fijamente sin soltarlo. Algo no estaba bien en el invecil ese.

- **¿Que?** –

- **Tráete unos jodidos condones… **- soltándolo.

- **¿Para que?** –

- **No te hagas! Detesto cuando te corres dentro de mi! Eso era lo que estaba diciendo!** –

- **A mi me gusta…** - poniéndose de pie.

- **A MI NO! si no los traes no meterás esa cosa dentro de mi, entendiste?** – recostándose en el sofá.

-** Eres tu el que pide sexo y pones condiciones?** – Dándole la espalda.

-** ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Tú no me rechazaste tampoco…** - mirándolo. –"**que mierda le sucede**"-

- **Porque me gusta…** - callo un momento - **… ¿porque no te gusta?** –

- **Termina lo que ibas a decir!** –

- **Si me lo dices los comprare…** -

- **Si no lo haces no te correrás hoy estupido animal!** –

-** …** - silencio. No dijo nada, pero tampoco fue a comprar lo que necesitaban.

- **Me das asco Matt!** – frunciendo el ceño. – **Eres bueno para eso… pero no quiero que el semen de una mascota sin expresiones como tu este dentro de mi… me da nauseas!** – mirándolo – **¿contento?** –

_Eso es lo malo contigo Mello, pides, pides y pides. Y eso es lo malo conmigo, obedezco como un animal domestico._

- **¿Cuantas barras de chocolate quieres?** – poniendo sus zapatos.

- **Todas las que puedas cargar** –

Y así sin más, salio del departamento, cerrando la puerta. Todo estaba normal. El no le discutió, como siempre, manso y bien entrenado.

Matt esta en la farmacia, cargando las bolsas que mas podía de chocolates y dos cajetillas de cigarrillos para el. Recordando…

**FLASHBACk**

- **Mello?** – un sorprendido matt asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación, mirando al rubio frente a el.

- **Déjame pasar.** – mirándolo serio, con las manos en su abrigo negro.

- **Pasa...** – dándole espacio para pasar. – **como conseguiste…** -

- **Cállate! Eso no es importante… **- sentándose.

- **¿Que sucede?** – prendiendo un cigarrillo.

- **¿Supiste lo de L?** -

- **…** - mirando su cigarrillo, apoyado en la puerta. – **Si. **–

- **Como imaginaras no trabajare con Near, prefiero ahogarme en mi mierda antes que pedirle ayuda a ese raton!** –

- **Lo se. **– mirándolo desde la puerta. – **estas triste por lo de L ¿** -

- **¿Que mierda dices?** – su flequillo no dejaba ver sus ojos – **L no era nada mas que… que…** - callo.

Matt lo miro y se acerco a el, sentándose a su lado, reposando su cabeza en el descanso del sofá. De un momento a otro Mello se sube sobre el, quitándole el cigarrillo de su boca, dándole un apasionado beso. El pelirrojo sin poder hacer más, le siguió el ritmo con su lengua, posando sus manos en las caderas del rubio. Al momento de separarse...

- **Matt…** - sin dejar que le mire los ojos.

- **Si.** – Mello lo escucha. – **Una mascota sigue a su amo donde sea…** - acaricia los cabellos amarillos del chico sobre el con delicadeza. - .**. déjame arreglar mi bolso y llamar para arrendar algo donde transportarnos…** -

- **Vine en moto y nos iremos en ella…** - aun sin mirarlo.

- **De acuerdo.** – iba a correrlo para ponerse de pie, pero el rubio no lo dejo. – **Mello…** -

- **Cállate…** - mirándolo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y se perdieron en los de su acompañante. – **Cállate y follame!** – volvió a unir sus labios con los de Matt en un beso lujurioso.

**Fin flash back.**

Matt sonrió.

- **soy un estupido...** – susurrando.

- **Decía joven** – le hablo la señorita de la caja. – **¿que va a llevar?** –

- **Deme con..** – callo un momento. – **Quiero una botella de lubricante** – sacando su billetera.

La joven no le dijo nada sobre su petición, envolvió en una bolsa el frasquito y se lo entrego. Matt pago, prendió un cigarrillo y emprendió su camino hacia el departamento.

_Mello es mi dueño y yo su mascota, siempre a sido así y no cambiara. Lo nuestro es un juego de niños muy peligroso…_

**Flash back**

Matt se esta poniendo el casco para subir en la moto con Mello, el cual hacia igual, pero ya sentado en ella.

- **¿no quieres que maneje yo? **– pregunto el pelirrojiso.

- **No!** – mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. – **recuerda el papel que tienes en esto… Yo soy tu dueño! ¿Me escuchaste? Tu eres un simple animalejo… un perro callejero que no es nada sin mi! ¿Quedo claro?** –

- **Wan(1)** – subiéndose a la moto.

- **Invecil** – riendo de medio lado haciendo partir la moto.

**Fin flash back**

_… Demasiado peligroso. No he pensado nunca en dejar a Mello, ¿porque?, Creo que no es tan difícil de descifrar. _

_Soy fiel a el, pero el amo no tiene como saber si su perro fiel y obediente, algún día en vez de lamer su mano…_

_... la muerda._

**The End~~**

**Atte. MYVmaru**

_.__

_Holaaaaaa! =) Volvi despues de una desaparecion enorme xDDD! Lo siento gente que estaba leyendo mis trabajos, tube problemas con el pc y no podia subir mis historias aqui TT_TT PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA! =D. Ahora con un nuevo proyecto que queria intentar de MattxMello mi segunda pareja favorita yaoi ^^ (despues del LAVEN!) Espero les guste :D._

_Saludos a gente que pasa y recuerde dejar un review para saber si continuo o me suicidio de lo mala que soy para esto x_x_

_Pd: Seguire actualizando mis fanfics de Laven, esten atentas y a las que les interese pasense ^^._

_Sayooooo!  
_


End file.
